1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coefficient learning apparatus, a coefficient learning method, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and an image processing program. In particular, the present invention relates to a coefficient learning apparatus, a coefficient learning method, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and an image processing program, capable of generating processing coefficients usable in a process of eliminating blurring appearances of an image with a higher degree of precision than the precision of the technology in related art.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process disclosed in a document such as Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-018534 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) as a process in related art of eliminating blurring appearances of an image, processes are carried out at the steps Sa to Sc as follows.
The step Sa is a step of carrying out a process of establishing a mixture condition equation such as a condition equation for a movement blurring appearance or an out-of-focus appearance.
The step Sb is a step of carrying out a process of establishing a constraint condition such as a condition for minimizing the sum of absolute values of differences in values among adjacent pixels in an image.
The step Sc is a step of carrying out a process of finding pixel values satisfying the conditions established at the steps Sa and Sb.